I Don't Mean To Be Rude
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Sebastian told Kurt and Blaine that he met the man of his dreams on the dance floor and it was a 20 minute encounter. Jesse is the man of Sebastian's dreams. What happened the night they met?


Sebastian told Kurt and Blaine that he met the man of his dreams on the dance floor and it was a 20 minute encounter. Jesse is the man of Sebastian's dreams. What happened the night they met?

Sebastian perched himself on a bar stool and took a sip of the cold beer in was holding in his hands. The bar, Scandals, was less scandalous than what he had expected, but it would have to suffice. After all, it wasn't Paris. _Paris._ He thought about the city that pulsated with life where every party he was at was the best party of his life. Where the streets were crowded with attractive men and women alike, though Sebastian had a liking for the men. Many claimed that Paris was the most romantic city in the world, but Sebastian never got that. Paris for him was paradise. A paradise where he could do whatever he wanted, get whatever he wanted – without thinking about consequences. And if he couldn't find love in a huge city like Paris, he could never find it here in Lima.

Nevertheless, he searched the bar with his eyes, rating the men as he mentally went through them. Not that he was looking for love, no, he was looking for something special that would catch his eye. A pretty something to distract him from his dull existence in this miserable town.

Sebastian noticed a man, a few years older than him, dancing by a corner. He was furiously grinding another seemingly unsuspicious man who didn't look interested. Too needy. He moved on. There was another guy, sitting in an exposed spot in the gay bar, but the devastated look on his was enough to send Sebastian running the other direction. Too depressed. He didn't want to waste his evening talking about boyfriend troubles. He saw a guy dancing alone. He wasn't bad looking. Tall, blond, muscular body. Sebastian placed a maybe-tag on him. Personally, he was a sucker for dark-haired men. But the blonde would have to do if he didn't find anything else.

Another guy was sitting on a bar stool, mirroring Sebastian's curious expression. The boy had dark curls on his head and he was wearing a barely noticeable crooked smile alongside with a casual attire – all black and grey. And he was staring straight back at Sebastian. Bingo. Sebastian's mind went on autopilot. He methodically emptied his beer before getting to his feet. He extracted an appropriate flirty smile from his collection of flirty smiles and headed towards the dance floor. He didn't take his eyes away from the dark-haired stranger. Sebastian didn't only listen to the blaring music, he also felt it in his entire body. He let the warm, fuzzy feeling he got from the music spread through his body. The song was familiar. _I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you too_. He had heard it before on the radio and in other clubs, but he marvelled over how perfect it was for the situation. Even from the dance floor, he feel the dark-haired man's eyes on him. Sebastian turned towards him and mouthed the lyrics, holding eye contact so that the other man would know that the song was intended for him. _So put it on me. Let's remove the space between me and you._

Sebastian pointed a finger at the dark-haired stranger and crooked his fingers in a 'come here'-movement. His stare was unfaltering, but so was the stranger's. Decided. Hard, but not cold. Sebastian smirked as the dark-haired stranger put down his beer and made his way towards the dance floor. The stranger's foot steps were synchronized with the music and before Sebastian could react, he was in front of him. That was when Sebastian's autopilot crashed. The stranger was even more beautiful up close. His face was framed with dark, wavy curls and Sebastian had to refrain from giving in to his urge to touch them. Twine a lock of curl around his finger. See if it was a soft as it looked like. Grab a fistful of the dark hair and pull down sharply to press their lips together. No. Instead he continued dancing, like nothing had happened.

The stranger played along by dancing with Sebastian. Not once did they touch, but the looks they exchanged gave everyone the signal that they were dancing together. Before long, they had fallen into a relaxed, synchronized pattern. _Here's the situation, Been to every nation. Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do._ The first touch ensued.

"My name is Sebastian", he whispered in the stranger's ear. He noticed how a small flush crept up his neck when Sebastian breathed in his ear. However, the stranger seemed unfazed. He smirked back with an amused look on his face.  
>"Jesse", he replied with a steady voice.<p>

They didn't say anything else. Words seemed unnecessary. Jesse grabbed Sebastian's hand and spun him around. The motion made Sebastian dizzier than usual. Nevertheless, he steadied himself by wrapping both arms around Jesse's neck. Jesse had an unreadable look on his face and Sebastian tilted his head, trying to make sense of it. He didn't know the things that were going on on Jesse's head, but he didn't need to be a mind reader to know that the other boy wanted him as well. The evidence was brushing against him, clothed in jeans. _You know my motivation, Given my reputation. Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_. Jesse wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and the dancing ceased. Instead, they fell into a comfortable rocking move. Sebastian found his body pressed against Jesse's, and he didn't mind it a bit. Welcoming the touch, he leaned forward so that his lips grazed Jesse's earlobe teasing, before whispering the next part of the song. _But tonight I'm fucking you._

Something clicked inside Jesse. He realised that it couldn't hurt. It couldn't hurt to say yes when a hot guy was so willingly pursuing him. Only he did one better than saying yes. He wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist and pressed his lips against his. Sebastian grinned into the kiss, as though he had been expecting this. Jackpot. Sebastian kissed Jesse back with passion and he let his hands roam up and down Jesse's back, though his shirt was in the way. Jesse bit down on Sebastian's bottom lip, earning a guttural moan from the boy. The fire in Sebastian's eyes were mirrored in Jesse's, and they both hurried towards the bathroom. There was a couple making out there. One man was applying lipstick. Jesse ignored them all and pulled Sebastian into a stall. If the others outside wanted to listen to them, it was their own problem. He pinned the boy against the door of the stall. His lips were immediately on Sebastian's, demanding control, entrance. Sebastian let him in, but didn't back down. He fought for control, not wanting to look like the weaker part. Jesse pulled away and sent him a composed glare, in contrast to Sebastian's dishevelled look.

"I'm not bottoming", he stated simply, and Sebastian knew that he was being serious. He preferred topping when it came to random encounters, though he was versatile. But it seemed as though he didn't have a choice right now, because there was no way he was backing out from this now. If the kisses they shared were anything to go by, the sex would be mind-blowing.

"Fine", Sebastian groaned as Jesse moved his lips downwards towards his neck, licking and sucking on the tender skin by his Adam's apple. Sebastian bucked his hips forward when he felt Jesse's teeth on his shoulder and let out a loud moan. Jesse kissed him downwards, unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt on the way. Sebastian felt Jesse's lips kissing around his navel before a tongue dipped in, licking the little button. Sebastian slammed his head against the door.

"Fucking hell… Jesse..", he mewled, unable to control himself. He entangled his fingers in Jesse's hair and tugged him downwards so that Jesse's nose was pressed against the zipper of his jeans. Jesse emitted a low growl and unbuttoned Sebastian's pants, roughly tugging them off with his boxers. He sent Sebastian a cheeky smile before blowing a stream of warm air on Sebastian's now hardened cock that was flushed and leaking of precum.

Sebastian bucked his hips once again, trying to create some friction, but Jesse was already gone. He stood up swiftly, sending Sebastian a look that only could be read as amused.

"What the fuck? Get back", Sebastian demanded through gritted teeth, trying to push Jesse back on his knees. He wanted relief – no he _needed_ relief.

"You think I'm going to degrade myself by getting on my knees and blowing you off?", Jesse sneered.

Desperate for relief, Sebastian pressed his lips against the other boy's and hastily unbuttoned his shirt. His concentration was not on the top, but he had done this hundreds of times before that it went automatically. He almost ripped off Jesse's shirt and threw it to the dirty floor. Next was unbuckling Jesse's pants. Sebastian's eyes didn't leave Jesse's even once. Both of them refused to look away but in the end Jesse was forced to when Sebastian had managed to pull down his jeans and boxers, and wrapped his hand around Jesse's throbbing cock.

Jesse's eyes rolled back and Sebastian smirked in triumph. He held a firm grip around Jesse's cock and started to jerk him off, slowly at first. When he felt Jesse thrusting into his hand, he pulled away. Stepping out of his jeans, he took two of Jesse's fingers between his lips, sucking them thoroughly. Jesse took the hint and spread the boy's cheeks. He let his fingers circle the tight, puckered muscle before slipping his fingers in, gentler than Sebastian had anticipated.

"I won't break", Sebastian sighed when Jesse didn't pick up the pace. Though, when he heard Sebastian's words, he slammed his fingers in, earning a whimpered moan from him. He curled his fingers, lazily brushing against Sebastian's prostate, causing Sebastian to shout out.

"_Holy fuck!_", Sebastian cried out while Jesse worked his fingers in and out, before adding another digit in. Sebastian pressed his body against the door, clawing at the smooth metal trying to find something to grip on to, but failed.

When Jesse thought that he was prepared enough, he unrolled a condom around his cock, and turned Sebastian over, so that he was facing the wall. Sebastian complied easily and moaned out in ecstasy when Jesse thrust in him in one go, burying his entire length in his ass.  
>"So tight…", Jesse murmured in his ear and Sebastian couldn't do anything other than to moan in reply.<p>

"Yes, yes. Fuck me! Fuck me harder!", he cried desperately, and Jesse was eager to give in to his wishes, slamming harder into him.

Jesse angled his thrusts just a little to the left, hitting Sebastian's prostate with full force. Sebastian's first reaction was to buck into the stall door, to get away from the immense pleasure. It was too much, and yet too little. It was too intense, yet he yearned for more. When he couldn't find anything to hold on to, Sebastian balled his fists and a constant stream of moans escaped his lips.

The calm aura that surrendered Jesse was now gone as he thrust irregularly into the eager boy.

"You are so eager, aren't you? Lusting for my cock like a dirty slut", he moaned.

Sebastian pressed his balled fist against his lips to not cry out in pleasure.  
>"So close.. so close..", he whimpered.<p>

"You better fucking be close", Jesse hissed and slammed into him as hard as he could.

Sebastian's vision blanked and he came hard against the wall. The force of the orgasm was so intense that he couldn't even make a sound.

The clenching of Sebastian's muscles around his needy cock became too much for Jesse to handle and he blew his load into the condom, emitting a guttural moan.

The two boys stood there for a few seconds, pressed against each other, sweat trickling between them. They listened to each others' panting as they caught their breaths. At some point, they both recovered and pulled away from each other. Not embarrassed or hastily, but as though they were good friends. Sebastian pulled on his pants and kissed the corner of Jesse's mouth.

Jesse smiled knowingly as he got dressed. Sebastian was the first one out of the stall. He ran his fingers though his hair, and tried his best not to limp as he embraced himself to face the loud music of the bar. His legs automatically walked towards the bartender and he ordered himself a cocktail, craving something sweet. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jesse leave the bathroom.

The bartender handed him the cocktail and Sebastian gulped it down, thirsty as he was. When he turned to face the bar, he saw that a few people had already gone home. With his piercing eyes, he searched the bar for Jesse, out of curiosity, but the other man was nowhere to be found.


End file.
